


Filthy Girls

by calizaire27



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food in ass, Humiliation, M/M, Quadruple Anal Penetration, Slut Shaming, That's Right is Quadruple Anal Penetration, Triple Anal Penetration, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, anal gape, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Basically, Dean and Sam decided to retire, presenting themselves as camboys on the internet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Filthy Girls

The camera was on, transmitting in real time all the sexual dirt that Sam and Dean were doing that night. Retired, the two men decided that they would make a living as camboys, showing off their broken asses to those who paid well. Experienced, the two former hunters now proved to be two hungry sluts.

Wearing pantyhose, panties, latex gloves and cropedd top, all in pink, the two men straightened up in front of the camera.

"Do you want to see me destroy this loose hole for you?" Dean asks, stroking Sam's huge ass, slapping his skin red.

Thousands of comments appear on the screen of their notebook, while Dean stretches his brother's buttocks to show his ass by swallowing the pink panties string. Rubbing his finger, Dean forces the big hole to accept the wire, then pulls it out. Putting the panties aside, Dean grabs a pink dildo, lubricating it and fitting it to Sam's entrance. Accustomed to daily intrusions, Sam soon allows the object to invade him, easily, offering his ass while moaning loudly.

"Open my pussy. Yeah!" The brunette groans, having his hole opened even more by the 8 inch dildo. The red and swollen anal edges cling to the dildo as they can, stretching around the thick object that opened their cave.

"See how she moans with a dick in her ass? She's a very hungry slut, isn't she, my little bitch?" Dean slaps the brunette in the ass, making him whimper while impaling himself on the toy. Grabbing the toy by the base, Dean ruthlessly fucked Sam's ass.

Pulling the dildo at once, a series of sucking sounds escaped Sam, showing how broken his ass was. With light hair around it, there was a huge, cavernous ass, letting out farts invitingly as it blinked.

"Look, what a hunger! I bet a bigger stick would make you satiated, don't you think?" Dean asks maliciously, smiling as he rolls up his brother's buttocks exposing his insides, spitting in there and easily sticking four fingers. "How loose ... it's so open that I think I can push it further." Adding a fifth finger, then Dean's entire hand slides down Sam's loose channel, making the bitch moan.

"Fuck that big asshole! Destroy my pussy!"

"Yes, bitch! Impale yourself in my fist!" Screams Dean, pushing his hand inside Sam and sliding it up to his wrist. "What an open bitch, guys! See how open she is!" And with that, Dean pulls his oiled hand from inside Sam.

With four fingers on each hand, Dean opens Sam's ass wide, spitting into it while exposing the giant hole. Sam, moved by the lust, grabs two cucumbers, leading them to his loose ass, penetrating him. Smoothing Sam's edges, so stretched, Dean notices that there is still space left in that ass.

"It fits more" Dean grabs two 8-inch dildos on the bed, forcing them into Sam's already wide-open ass, who screams without taking any more, but has everything pushed inside. With only the tip of the dildos sticking out and the two cucumbers, Dean rolls up Sam's buttocks showing the red edges. "Did you see? Everything came in."

"You can buy these dildos and cucumbers at our store" Sam pushes the dildos and cucumbers, hitting his big ass with a smile. "You can always taste my ass with you."

"And the smell too, we sell used panties and jockstraps for sale. In addition to jars with our farts." Dean sells the products, turning his ass over and dropping a string of farts next to Sam.

"Buy and have fun!" Speak the two ending the live.


End file.
